Tian
Tian was the strongest warrior of Ancient Gods and the leader of the Gods. His real name is Hei Long (Black Dragon) and he was killed by Shen Yen. Appearance A hundred thousand years ago, Tian was a muscular warrior that had blue irises with white sclerae and long, white hair which flowed to the top of his back. He wore red pants with a red sash which were under a long, spiky tasset that extended to his knees. On his legs, he wore spiky greaves and sabatons for his feet and on his top, he didn't wear anything but spiky gauntlets, that matched his armor ensemble. He also had six red tattoo stripes which went from his chest, above his shoulder to the back; there were 3 tattoo on his left pecs and 3 on his right. He has a dark complexion similar to that of the dark ones except his is more gray than dark brown. His signature trait are the two dark, symbiotic dragons that are attached to his back: these dragons have ebony dark scales and spikes jutting out of their backs and they have light blue eyes. A hundred thousand years after, Tian resembles his-self from the past, but with few changes. His irises disappeared and his sclerae are still white but they turn light blue when he's in the heat of battle. He wears a lengthy, black cloak that covers his entire body and reaches the floor even when he stands but it is an open cloak with no buttons or zippers. He accompanies the cloak with black pants and a white sash and he has no body armor or gauntlets. However, like in the past, he retains his sharp, animal-like canines. His feet is larger than the average person and they resemble that of a beast not a human, dark one or new god. His hands also resemble that of a carnivorous animal as they have sharp claws for fingernails but the difference is his claws are black. Personality Tian, at the onset of the story, seems to have a cold, uncaring personality for most things, even the new gods and his son, Shi Xing. In fact, before he was killed by Shen Yen, even though it was said that he could have easily won and regained the heavens, he considered it "ridiculous" , which implied he didn't care enough to regain his position. However, this was due to Bai Long's death, who was the only entity Tian deeply cared for, to the extent he waited a hundred thousand years to revive her. In fact, it was his sole reason for his existence Feng Shen Ji chapter 97. When he's with Bai Long, it's the only time when he shows his emotional side, concerns and feelings. Tian hates and disregards humans, often referring to them as monkeys because he created them and saw them evolve to where they are. Da Ji noted that he prefers to stay out of the Central Plains, away from the humans' affairs. He usually laughs at humans' efforts to dethrone the gods, and this is shown when he laughed at Xin Yue Kui's prophecy and also when he laughs at Ah Gou's bragging. He also views the dark ones on the same level as humans, that is, he sees them as lowly, dirty beings compared to him. Just like the humans, he doesn't think the dark ones are capable of feeling emotions, thus couldn't be reasoned with but only forced. When Zi Yu brings up the complaints humans have against him and their right to be free from their "father" (who is Tian because he created humans), Tian shows some reason, in that he believes humans can only gain their freedom if they defeat him. Normally, Tian is usually calm and doesn't say too much. This, sometimes, extends to his battles like when he initially fought Zi Shou and Zu Yi. However, when his fighting spirit is awakened, he becomes more violent and outspoken, looking only to crush his opponents who stand against him. He also does well to treat the person he's fighting with more seriousness, be it human or dark one. When Zi Yu proved a worthy opponent, Tian drew out his weapon, the Blood Spear, which he only does for people who he takes seriously Feng Shen Ji ''chapter 89, page 30-32. Also, if he doesn't consider an individual strong or outstanding, he doesn't remember that person as noted by Zi Yu. Abilities Tian was beyond everything. He was the trump card of the Ancient Gods during the first war against the Dark Ones, even to the point their leader was no match for him and ordered a retreat before Tian could kill them all. After the war ended, he was betrayed by his own kind and forced to slaughter every single Ancient God in an all out battle, which was a testament to his strength. Even when his power was one-tenth of what it originally was, it was said he would have not only have been able to defeat Shen Yen, but all those who invaded the gods' domain ''Feng Shen Ji ''chapter 97, page 5. '''Intelligence': Tian has displayed not only high intelligence, but knowledge of humans. He is the one who created humans and gave them intellect. He also created the new gods using the body of humans and the transcendent vigor of the Ancient Gods that were left in the crystals. Apart from that, he has shown he has insight into details that may not be known, except if one has the Seer's Vision power; we see he deduced Shen Yen was Pan Gu, without being told about it, while Bai Long knew it through her divine power. Plot Tian is first seen riding his dragon, to the place of Shang to crush Zi Shou and his forces, since he found him different from other humans. Later, when the Dark Ones and the remaining fallen gods invading the god's realm, Tian appearing and defeats one of the generals of the Dark Ones and alos defeating Zi Yu, but also losing one of his dragons. He was further weakened by Ah Gou, thus allowing Shen Yen to use the power of all the crystals to kill Tian. Reference List Category:CharactersCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Ancient GodsCategory:Gods